


Rape

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Lieutenant Reed and his experiences with mind-alterning chemicals. (05/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is not a light story even though I have tried to dwell on the emotional implications rather than then physical.  


* * *

Lieutenant Reed sighed and ran another diagnostic on the new phase cannons. As he had told the Captain, the crew had installed the cannons brilliantly in a fraction of the time and built two out of scratch. He was quite proud of them.  
After all the recent excitement, things had started quieting down. They hadn't run into anyone in weeks and Reed had all the weapons working as well as he could. He'd inventoried the entire Armoury. He'd checked each phase pistol power levels personally and had reinstalled the phase cannons. He'd had enough. If he saw another phase weapon he'd have a fit.

When they were in battle his job was one of the most exciting on the ship, but when they were just drifting along like this, it got really boring, and fast. He didn't really have any friends to pass the time with either. He was alone on a starship with nothing, and nobody, to do. Suddenly the ship rocked, almost throwing him to the ground. He silently thanked whatever god had been listening and waited for something to happen.

"A ship has just dropped out of warp directly in front of us. It is badly damaged."

"It's hailing us," Hoshi added to T'Pol's information.

"Put it through," Archer ordered.

The screen flickered and then all of a sudden an alien came onto the viewscreen and began speaking in a strange language. Reed watched Hoshi as she fiddled with her console, trying to get the UT to translate the language the alien was using. Finally it kicked in.

"...by hostile aliens who demolished our shields as if they were the most delicate of butterfly wings." The alien paused for a second. Archer took the chance to step in.

"I'm Captain Archer of the starship Enterprise. We're on a mission of exploration from a planet called Earth. Please can you repeat your story, our translator took a little time to decipher your language."

"Of course," the alien said. "3 moons ago a ship as black as night swooped on us with the rabid fury of the Talnar in it's frenzy of mating. They ravaged our ship in a most brutal way and tore through our shields, as the Talnar tears through the wings of it's prey, the gentle butterfly."

"Do you need any help getting your shields back up?"

"Indeed, as the small Trina clings to the Bragon for protection I will entrust my crew to you. Any help offered by you, kind and noble sir, will aid us greatly."

"If you send us some information about your ship then we will send Mr. Reed, our tactical officer, over to help."

The alien nodded and closed the channel.

"Sir, I must object," Reed said, stepping out from behind his console. "I'm hardly the best man for the job, Trip would be much better than me." he said, suddenly worried about how he would deal alone in a first contact situation.

"I know Malcolm, but Trip's busy with the engines. You have everything here under control and it might do you good to be off the ship for a couple of days."

"Yes, sir," Malcolm replied. It looked as though he would get a little excitement after all!

* * *

An hour later Reed sat in a shuttlepod steering up to the other ship. Travis was piloting but the Ensign would be going back to Enterprise when he was safely on board. Reed wished he wasn't going alone. These were potentially hostile aliens, a crewman shouldn't go over there alone, they didn't know what to expect.

All the same he was glad Travis wasn't staying, if there was any trouble it would only be him stuck over there. Getting himself in trouble was one thing, getting his young friend in trouble was quite another.

There was a clink as the shuttlepod joined with the alien vessel. Reed sighed and straightened his uniform. He had never been one for poetry, but from what he had heard on the Bridge he was going to have trouble even knowing what these people were saying. Travis stood up and joined him in the back of the shuttle.  
Scans had showed the air composition and pressure would be the same as on Enterprise, but Malcolm still wished he was wearing an EV suit. He was uncomfortable enough around humans, how would he feel around aliens?

"Good luck," Travis said, patting him on the shoulder. Malcolm smiled and then, putting on his best diplomatic face, stepped out of the shuttle.

He was greeted be three aliens. They looked just like the one he had seen on the viewscreen. About 5'10", plump, bald heads, gray skin, fat lips and giant eyes.  
He managed to smile.

"I am Lieutenant Reed of the Starship Enterprise."

"I am Governor Chislo. The gods of old must be looking down and smiling upon us to have graced us so with your presence."

"Thanks," Reed said, uncertain what to make of his host.

"This is our chief of weapons, Calsak, and this is our master of engines Creg."  
Reed nodded at the other two aliens who nodded enthusiastically back at him.

"Calsak will show you to the weapons and shields. We are afraid that the sweet elixir of life has drained from them but your noble and gracious captain informs me there is none better than you when the safety of the lives of our gracious people is in peril."

Reed smiled a little, uncertain what to say. Apparently an answer wasn't required as Governor Chislo turned and walked off. Calsak gestured to him and he followed the alien through the corridors of the ship.

Calsak didn't feel very inclined to talk as he led Reed through the ship. He probably resented the other mans' presence. Malcolm knew how much he would hate it if some alien showed up telling him how to do his job. He would just have to try not to give the alien too much hassle, after all he was here as a diplomat as well as a tactical officer.

"This is our weapons room," the other man said. "Step in and I will show you the wonder of our great shields which, as the hard shell of a Namok protects itself from the sharp and eager beak of the Vewil, protect us from the evil in the universe."

Reed nodded and followed the other man into the small room. He hoped he wouldn't be expected to talk poetically like these people were. He wasn't very good at poetry.

Calsak showed him the shields console. He had no idea how it worked and told the alien as much. Together they began to figure out a solution to the problem.

* * *

After a long three days the shields on the alien ship were back up. Their technology was amazing. Calsak had given Malcolm some schematics to see if he could install it into Enterprise's systems. It had been a grueling time. It had taken him the majority of the last 3 days just to figure out how the things were meant to work in the first place, never mind fixing them. Overall the visit had gone a lot more smoothly than he had anticipated, but he still couldn't wait to get back to Enterprise and his friends, especially Travis. He had to admit he missed Travis a lot.

"A toast," a voice boomed. Reed looked up and saw Governor Chislo enter the room, brandishing a bottle of an unfamiliar red liquid and three glasses. "To new friends and safety."

As he poured the glasses Reed pondered, for such a poetic race they were surprisingly bland when it came to toasts.

Reed took the glass that Chislo offered him and took a sip. The liquid was warm, with a honey-like texture. It burned down his throat. It had a faint taste of pineapple, which surprised the armoury officer. He took another sip and for a moment he could swear he felt it go all the way down, but then dismissed it as tiredness.

"As much as it grieves me, my friend, we must part ways. Our paths are not designed to move on together. I thank you for the wonderful aid you have given us through our most vulnerable time. Your kind and just leader has been contacted and he sends a shuttlepod bearing Ensign Mayweather to collect you."

As soon as they had finished speaking, the two aliens turned and left. Reed found himself standing alone in the room he had started out in, holding the empty glass in his hand. He moved to set the glass down and as he did so he heard a shuttle docking.

The port opened and he stepped in, straightening his uniform. Travis was the only one there, sitting at the helm. The port closed and Reed went to the front of the shuttle.

"What was it like?" Travis asked, his enthusiasm bubbling over.

"Strange. Their shields were very advanced and they kept talking poetically but you get used to it after a while."

Mayweather watched him. Reed shifted in his chair under the Ensign's gaze.  
Travis looked down at his console for a second, then back at Reed.

"I missed you," Travis said. Malcolm didn't quite know how to respond but he didn't have to as Travis continued.

"It was strange not having you on the ship, I count on you to keep an eye on things, and if you aren't then I get all jumpy. It just isn't the same looking back and seeing Ensign Jones or Ensign Tomlinson at your post."

"I'm glad I was missed," Malcolm said, smiling. Travis grinned and seemed to gain more confidence all of a sudden.

"Want to come round to my quarters tonight for a drink? I have a bottle of whiskey. We can talk about the last few days while we have a drink." He stammered, still a little nervous.

"Sure," Reed said. There was silence for a moment. Reed was monitoring the engines on one of the consoles. Travis spoke again.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said, glancing down at his feet.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sure your going to hate me after I tell you, so I'm just going to go right ahead and say it. I'm very attracted to you."

Malcolm froze. He watched Mayweather and the Ensign watched him back. Malcolm tried desperately to form words but he was so shocked, all he could do was stare at his friend. Travis turned back to the console, shoulders hunched, clearly having made up his mind about what was going through Reeds head.

Malcolm hated to see Travis like this and so he knelt beside him. He could see a tear running down the young man's cheek. He touched Travis on the shoulder and he could feel the Ensign shaking under his hand.

"I have feelings for you too Travis, sorry I gave you the wrong idea, you just shocked me a bit." Before he could continue Travis lent forward and wrapped his arms around Malcolm. The armoury officer sighed and returned Travis' hug, stroking his hair.

"It's ok," he whispered. Travis nodded against his shoulder then sat up, managing to get his attention back on the console.

Malcolm felt his heart swell as he looked at Travis. He made a mental note to get the younger man to his quarters as fast as he could possible and give him a good fucking. He was so lovely, the way he could make him laugh no matter how shitty Malcolm's day had been, the way he grinned, everything about him was just enchanting to Malcolm, and now he was his, hopefully.

Reed watched as the shuttle docked with the Enterprise. He looked over at Travis as he looked back at him, smiling. His eyes were sparkling.

"We should go," Travis said. Malcolm nodded then he leant forward and kissed Travis firmly on the lips. Travis was a bit shocked but then gave in to the kiss, parting his lips and allowing Reeds tongue into his mouth. After a moment Reed pulled away.

"Come on," he said, putting his arm around Travis affectionately. They walked to the shuttle door together, then Reed let go of Travis and they stepped out onto the ship.

* * *

After leaving the shuttle, Reed had been instructed to report to Sickbay for a complete medical exam. It was standard procedure. There was no risk of contamination so de-con was unnecessary, but he still had to be given the all clear by the doctor.

It didn't take long for the doctor to clear him. Archer and T'Pol came down to Sickbay to talk to him. When they entered sickbay T'Pol paused, sniffing. Archer looked at her and she shrugged before making her way over to the bio-bed. A strange look passed over her face but she didn't say anything.

"How did it go?" Archer asked.

"It went fine. The technology they use in incredible Captain. Their armoury officer gave me the schematics for their shields so I could try to build some here. I suggest we send a copy of the schematics to Earth for research.

"I'll include it in the report."

Reed nodded then climbed off the bed.

"Am I free to return to duty?"

"Of course," Phlox said, joining them. "You are in the peak of health, Lieutenant."

"Thank you," Reed said, turning and walking out of sickbay.

Phlox and Archer both looked over at T'Pol as she sniffed again. She glanced between them.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong with Lieutenant Reed?"

"Of course, why?" T'Pol paused a moment as if she did not want to continue.

"He smelt ...strange. It was a very faint smell but still detectable. I believe it smelt like pineapple."

"Well pineapple is Malcolm's favorite food," Archer informed her. "Maybe he ate some earlier.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"I don't think we should worry about it too much," Phlox assured them. Archer nodded, satisfied. T'Pol waited a second then she also nodded. As they made there way out of Sickbay Phlox turned back to his console. He had not thought there was anything wrong with Lieutenant Reed but he trusted the Sub-commanders judgment enough to check. There may be something after all.

* * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol shifted uncomfortably. Lieutenant Reed stunk. She could smell him all the way across the bridge. She was surprised no one had noticed. Even though she was more sensitive to smells than them this particular odor was so strong she was surprised they didn't smell it. Maybe they were just not saying anything.

She looked over at the Lieutenant and began to feel an uncomfortable stirring. She could not explain why but she suddenly found him very attractive.

* * *

Travis tried to keep his eyes on his console but he was finding it increasingly hard when he knew there was something he wanted to see so much more behind him.  
It had taken him by surprise, what had happened in the shuttle. He had just felt the sudden need to speak up. Now he had an evening alone with Malcolm to look forward to.

* * *

Hoshi walked hesitantly into the mess hall. It was very quiet. She liked it that way. She came off duty at about the same time as everyone else and the mess hall was normally crowded, so she went to her quarters for an hour and let the crowd die down.

She grabbed some food and looked around. She spotted Malcolm, sat alone, and decided to join him. As she approached him, she noticed a faint smell in the air. She couldn't place it. It smelt fruity, not unpleasant. Come to think of it, she had smelt exactly the same thing on the Bridge earlier.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, of course not," Malcolm replied. They started to chat a little, then she fell into flirting with him. She felt incredibly compelled to reach over and touch him, put her hand on his arm, pat him on the back, whatever. She almost wished he was crying so she would have an excuse to hug him.

Slowly she lost awareness of what he was saying, she could smell the sweetness in the air. She lent over and brushed her fingers across his arm. It sent shivers through her. He was saying something but she didn't here it. All she could see were his lips, wonderful lips.

"Mind if I join you?" Commander Tucker asked.

"Have a seat," Reed replied. Hoshi silently cursed, the moment shattered. This could have been it, she could have kissed him.

She grew even madder as Malcolm became engrossed in conversation with Trip. The two men lent close together, then Trip reached over and put his hand on Malcolm's arm. It was all Hoshi could do not to explode. She stood swiftly.

"I have to go." With that she was gone. Across the mess hall and out into the corridor, and already planning revenge on Trip for stealing Malcolm from her.

* * *

Reed walked slowly back to his quarters, alone. It had taken him a while to convince Trip that he didn't need an escort back to his quarters. He had been very uncomfortable at dinner. First Hoshi had flirted with him, then Trip. Just when he started to sort his love life out, half of the ship decided to take notice of him. He didn't worry though. He thought it must be some big joke, after all who would really want to go out with him?

The question brought his mind back to the delectable young helmsman. He would have to call on him later and arrange a date. Something small first, they could go and see a movie together. Then a private dinner then, well, he would see where it all led.

In a way Malcolm was just impatient for the sex. Not so much as he was horny as he wanted to know what Travis liked in bed. From the small indication he had he guessed the Ensign was submissive, it could just be his youth, and he was so emotional.

Malcolm himself was very dominant. Ever since he was a child he had enjoyed bossing his friends around. He had always been shy around girls, and his family. It was something in the long talks about the proud Reed heritage that drained all the confidence out of him. But alone with men...He had dominated every man he had been with. Some had liked it, some hadn't. The last one he had tried to stop, tried not to take command of the relationship, but it was incredibly hard for him. It was like he couldn't be turned on unless he has the one in charge.  
Hopefully Travis wouldn't mind this. He really liked the Ensign, he was absolutely taken with him. But if he couldn't have this there would be problems, not just because it was what he wanted but because he couldn't stop it.

He sniffed and noticed a faint fruit smell in the air. It smelt distinctly like the drink he had shared back on the alien ship. The scent must be stuck to him. He made a mental note to shower as soon as he got back to his quarters.

* * *

"Oh my," Phlox exclaimed. He was greeted by a rattling of the containers of a few of his animals. He checked his readings again. There was something wrong with Mr Reed. Very wrong. He would have to find and antidote, and fast. This could spell a lot of trouble if he didn't get in it under control quickly.

* * *

When Malcolm reached his quarters he wasted no time on collapsing on the small bunk. He was having a truly awful day. All day everyone had seemed odd around him, sniffing a lot. He couldn't smell anything wrong.

It would get better though, T'Pol was coming to give him a report in a few minutes then he was dining with the Captain, then he could some home and lie low until this entire day went away. The door rang. He was severely tempted to just crawl into bed and pretend he didn't hear it but he knew he had to do the reports sometime.

He moved over and opened the door for T'Pol, inviting her in. He was one of the few people on the ship who could deal with the Vulcan. He didn't understand why so many people got so annoyed at her for just being what she was, a Vulcan.

Almost as soon as the door closed she began to sniff. He must smell. Even though T'Pol used a nasal suppresser she still had a much keener sense of smell then anyone else on the crew. She just stood there for a moment then handed him the report. He took it from her but she didn't move, she just stood there staring at him.

"Are you all right Sub-Commander?"

"Yes," she said, not moving, not taking her eyes of him. He began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Was this why everyone else was so damn intimidated by her?

She took a slow step forward. He found himself wanting to back off but he held his position. He was the damn armoury officer of this ship, he wouldn't be scared off by T'Pol...even if she was much stronger then him.

To his surprise she lent over and sniffed him. He did take a step back then but she grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"T'Pol, I think you should go," he managed. She kissed him. He couldn't believe she just turned around and kissed him. Vulcans weren't meant to do that. Vulcans were meant to be restrained. She pushed his back against the wall. He struggled to push her off but she was too strong. She stopped kissing his lips and started kissing his neck and collar, then she slip his zipper down and pushed his uniform over his shoulders.

She stepped away and he tried to move forward but she caught hold of his hips and shoved him back into the wall. She pulled his uniform the rest of the way down and then quickly removed her own clothing. He moved from the wall as she was stripping but he wasn't fast enough and his quarters were too small. He quickly found himself pinned against the opposite wall.

He tried to hold her off but it was as if she didn't even feel it. She took his penis into her hand and began stroking it, making him moan. He tried to protest but she kissed him again so he couldn't.

Before he even knew what was happening he was inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still kissing him, and locked one off her legs around his hips, using his body as leverage to thrust.

He couldn't fight anymore. He didn't want this. This was horrible. He felt so damn violated, he didn't think things like this happened, but it was now.

He could do nothing, all he could think was her, moving on him. It felt so good and so bad at the same time. He couldn't deny his body's reaction but he knew it was rape, T'Pol was forcing him to have sex. He wanted to throw her off him, to hit her and call security and make this bloody stop. All coherent thought was lost to him as she came, tightening around him and causing his own orgasm. He felt his body go weak, luckily he was already pressed against the wall.

T'Pol pulled back and began to dress. He watched her through a haze. She didn't look at him, she simply pulled on her clothing then, without a word, left.

He was too shocked to do anything. He didn't know what to do. He had been violated by a member of the crew, by one of his friends.

He managed to pull himself up and stumble into the bathroom. He took a shower. The hot water felt good against his skin. He imagined the water washing away what had just happened. He wouldn't say anything, he would talk to her first. There had to be a good reason. He'd heard from Trip that Vulcans only mated about once every seven years and then they had to if they didn't they would die. Maybe that was it.

He stumbled out of the bathroom and got dressed, pulling on a clean uniform and throwing the one T'Pol had stripped from his body into the wash.

He glanced at the clock and realized he was supposed to be meeting the Captain and Trip for dinner. He didn't want to, he really didn't, but there was nothing he could think of as an excuse, and after all he wasn't in the habit of making excuses to senior officers.

He got ready and headed over to the mess, He was having strangely paranoid thoughts all the way there, like everyone was looking at him. And everyone kept sniffing. He'd taken a shower for Christ's sake. Something was up.

He walked quickly across the mess hall and into the Captain's mess. Archer and Trip were already there and eating, laughing away at something that he been said before he entered.

"Hey Malcolm," Archer said. "Glad you could join us."

Malcolm nodded and sat down. He didn't feel inclined to get involved in the conversation, all he could think about was what had just happened in his quarters.

He ordered his meal and was soon tucking into it, listening to the easy conversation between Trip and Jon. In a way he was jealous that these men had such an easy relationship when he found it hard to open up to anyone.

At first the conversation was easy, then Jon and Trip started sniffing.

"Dang, something smells bad," Trip exclaimed.

"Not all that bad," Jon corrected, "kind of like Pineapple, but not, I don't know what it is." Malcolm didn't say anything. He wondered if it was something from the drink he had shared over on the alien vessel that was sticking with him.

They didn't say anything else about the smell but soon conversation died. They kept looking at each other and then at him, it was beginning to unnerve him. He shifted in his seat as Trip began to grin at him.

Neither of the men said anything, they just got a funny look in their eyes.  
Malcolm was sitting to Jon's right with Trip on Jon's left but soon Trip moved around to Malcolm's other side. Malcolm was feeling trapped. He knew it was stupid to feel trapped when sat between his two friends but he couldn't shake it. He felt like something was wrong.

Trip reached out and touched Malcolm's leg. Malcolm jumped but this only served to make Trip tighten his grip. Now Malcolm was afraid. This shouldn't be happening. Not again. Not now.

"I think I'd better go," he said, rising quickly and moving to the door. Jon stood up and grabbed his arm. He tried to shake the older man but Jon pulled him close, wrapping one arm around Malcolm's chest and clamping the other hand over his mouth. Malcolm tried to scream but couldn't. Malcolm knew he should fight, he knew how to fight, but he was just too damn scared. T'Pol's abuse still in the forefront of his mind.

Then he couldn't do anything, Trip was in front of him, stripping him. He fought as hard as he could but once again there was nothing he could do. He felt a strange numbness come over him as all his clothes were removed.

Jon pushed him to the floor away from the door and quickly stripped himself.  
Trip stripped down too and locked the door. Malcolm tried to follow his finger movements as the Engineer entered the code to lock the door but he couldn't, he was trapped.

It didn't take Jon long to get hold of him again, pulling him roughly to his feet. He just couldn't make himself move. It was like he had excepted the inevitable and just given up the will to fight.

Both of the other men were already hard. Jon pulled him up and shoved him against the wall, roughly pulling the younger mans arms behind his back and pinning them there with one hand, he reached down and probed Malcolm's tight ass with the fingers of the other.

As Jon's finger invaded him he found his voice He managed to let out a small scream before Trip's hand came down over his mouth, silencing any further cries.

He struggled as Jon forced a second finger inside him. He was tight and the other man had no lubricant but obviously had no intention of letting that stop him. Malcolm knew the best thing to do would be to relax and let them take him, then maybe they would leave him. He knew if he didn't want to be hurt he had to relax but he just couldn't.

A third finger was in him now. He felt good, and however much he hated to admit it he was turned on, his own erection quickly growing.

The fingers were gone, for a second there was relief then they were replaced by something larger, and it HURT.

He screamed against Trip's hand and fought his captors with all his strength but he couldn't break free. He felt tears tease the corners of his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Wouldn't let the enemy see weakness.

He could feel Jon inside him. Under other circumstances he would be so happy, but he wouldn't let himself, this wasn't right. He was in so much pain and they were going to just walk out of here and get away with it.

He tried not to focus on Jon, tried to focus on fighting back the tears. It became vitally important to him that he wouldn't cry, he just couldn't. It was his life line.

He felt Jon come and the weight of the other man fall on him. He bit his lip, holding back the tears, that was all that was important. Jon removed his cock but a second later it was replaced by Trip's and the ordeal began all over again.

* * *

When the two men were done with him they simply dropped him on the floor, dressed and left. Malcolm curled up in a ball and bit his lip. He couldn't cry. He couldn't.

He got himself together enough to pull on his clothing. He tried to straighten out his hair. He knew he must look a mess but there was nothing he could do about it.

He shakily left the room. He crossed the mess hall silently and slipped out the door, hoping no one had noticed him. Unfortunately for him someone had. Hoshi had been having a quick drink before bed when she saw him. He seemed upset and was in a hurry. Naturally worried for her friend she decided to follow.

Trying to keep a low profile Malcolm took the long way to his quarters, using the quietest corridors. He managed to avoid the crowd and was slightly relieved to be back in his quarters, even though seeing the mess that had been made of the shelves next to where T'Pol had shoved him into the wall shook him a little.  
He quickly straightened them up, then grabbed some casual clothes to change into. A tight, dark blue sweater and some blue jeans.

Once he was wearing his casual clothes he felt a little better. He sat down on the bed, alone. Glad to be alone. A part of him knew he should call the doctor, call security, but he couldn't. The door rang. He couldn't move. He was frozen in place. It ws happening again. Just like with T'Pol. Maybe it was T'Pol again, or Archer, or Trip.

"Malcolm?" Hoshi called. He didn't say anything. He pushed himself further away from the door. "I know your in there Malcolm, what's wrong?"

She can't get in, Malcolm thought over and over. He knew he shouldn't be scared of Hoshi. He was much stronger then her but in his present state he would be lucky if he could fight of a toddler. The door opened. He had locked it, he knew he had. But all the same it was open now, and she was coming in.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Just leave," he said forcefully. Hoshi looked at him funnily. She could see something was bothering him and she was determined to find out what it was.

"What is that smell?" She asked, noticing a strong, pineapple smell. She inhaled deeply, she couldn't quite tell what it was and wanted to. She wanted to know what it was.

Sniffing, she moved closer to Malcolm. He knew what came next, the pain, the abuse. Not this time. He jumped from the bed. She lunged for him, grabbing his legs, but he hit her of him. He opened the door and ran. He didn't even know where he was going in his panic.

Soon he found himself in a familiar place, the Armoury. It made sense that of all the places on the ship, this was the one he would come to, not just because of the vast amount of weapons stored here but because he spent so much time here, this was his place, even more so then his quarters. If there was anywhere he could feel safe, it was here.

He went and sat down on the floor next to a torpedo. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, then got up again and got a phase pistol. It may be just a bit paranoid but he had been raped 3 times today by people he would have considered his friends.

The tears threatened him again but he bit them back. His ass hurt and he was tired but he didn't dare move. He sat there looking at the door.

His mind began to wander to Travis. He was hoping beyond hope that he didn't see the Ensign. He didn't know what was wrong but he was certain all this had something to do with the smell everyone had commented on and he didn't want his first sexula contact with Travis to be rape. As if on cue the door opened and Travis entered. The helmsman gasped as he saw Malcolm sat there, pointing a gun at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Go," Malcolm said curtly. Travis looked at him. Malcolm was determined. For a second the younger an actually considered leaving but then he dismissed the thought, Malcolm obviously needed him. Malcolm tried to back away as Travis drew nearer but he couldn't. Travis lent down and gently took the phase pistol out of his lovers hand, then kissed him softly on the lips.

And a fire began to burn in Malcolm's groin. He wanted very badly to grab the helmsman and take him right there. He knew there was some lubricant in here. He had put some down here in his locker on the far wall for situations just like this.

"I need you, Travis," he whispered. "I need to be in you."

Travis simply nodded. Malcolm rushed over and got the lubricant, locking the door on his way back. Now only the Captain could get in here.

He went back to Travis and pulled the younger man into a long kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue explore the deep cave of Travis' mouth.

Malcolm didn't waist any time in taking charge of his young lover. He stripped him then knelt him down. Travis did as he was told, silently, somehow knowing that this was what Malcolm needed. Malcolm stripped then knelt behind Travis, covering his hands in lubricant. With one hand he reached around and gripped Travis' cock and with the other he rubbed his ass, gently finding the opening and sliding in one finger. He worked Travis, loosening him up, then added another finger, then another. Travis groaned gently.

Now, with the stroking of his cock and the gently fingers inside him Travis was very aroused. Malcolm smiled at the look of pleasure on his lovers face and pulled him in the for deep, passionate kiss.

He moved and knelt as Travis' entrance, then he thrust in. He heard Travis gasp but didn't stop. He wanted to be in. He had to be in now. He pushed and he could feel Travis squirm, try to pull away, but held him close.

"Trust me," he whispered and the younger man stopped moving, trusting Malcolm completely. Malcolm carried on until he was buried up to his ball in the other man, then he began to thrust, quickly, feeling Travis' delicious warmth around him. He didn't want to take his time. He wanted to do it now, to come with the man he loved, as if that would make up for all the rapes he had suffered.

Remembering his lover he reached round and clutched Travis' cock again. In truth the other man didn't need it but it just made his pleasure greater and soon they both came, Malcolm coming into Travis' deepest reaches and Travis coming all over his own chest and the floor.

The lovers collapsed, exhausted. Malcolm took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He gently pulled out of Travis then rolled the younger man over. He looked into the face of his lover. So trusting, so beautiful, and he felt the tears begin to fall.

Travis didn't understand what was happening. How could he? He just knew Malcolm needed him and that was enough. He took the Englishman into his arms.

Malcolm lay on Travis, resting his head on his shoulder. He cried and cried. The pain, the embarrassment, the suffering, they all came pouring out, and Travis took them all, holding him close and whispering in his ear.

As his tears slowly dried up Malcolm felt sleep get the better of him. He knew he was naked. He knew he was on the Armoury floor, but he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

* * *

When Malcolm woke it was to quite unexpected circumstances. He lay on his back in the Armoury. He was wearing his pants and a blanket had been laid over him. He looked around for Travis but didn't see him. At first he had thought he had scared the Ensign off but then he saw the note. He picked it up and read through it quickly...

Malcolm,  
I had to go on duty. I'm sorry you're waking up alone. When you fell asleep last night I couldn't wake you up so I dressed you a little and brought you a blanket, I hope you haven't hurt anything by sleeping on the hard floor. Want to meet up for lunch? I'll see you soon. I love you XXX -  
Travis

* * *

Malcolm found his jumper draped over a chair neatly and put it on before heading straight to Sickbay. He knew he had to tell the doctor what had happened, he just hoped that same smell wasn't still about.

"Ah Mr. Reed," Phlox said as soon as he entered sickbay. "Everyone has been looking for you. I found something in the samples I took from you."

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Apparently you ingested a liquid on the alien ship which contained a very rare chemical. This chemical made your glands go into overdrive and produce a great amount of a hormone. The hormone was then secreted through you skin. It traveled through the air around you as a smell and could cause people near you to become strongly attracted to you, to the point where they would have sex at any cost."

"I noticed," Reed said dryly.

"When you first drank the chemical the amount of hormones around you were low, this would just make people around you attracted to you. It may have been slightly worse for Travis in the shuttle alone with you, they would have built up. I would put anything that may have happened as a reaction to the hormone. As levels built the desire became stronger as, apparently, you noticed. Who...?"

"Sub-commander T'Pol, Captain Archer, Commander Tucker..." for a moment he was going to mention Travis but then he decided not to. He didn't want to drag him into this.

"Ok," Phlox replied. "The chemical has completely dissipated by now so it's affects are over. I have already contacted the Captain. You must understand that these people didn't want to hurt you. They have all been to me today, guilty about what happened. The Captain has given you a few days of to recover if you want them."

"Thanks," Reed replied, then he left for his quarters. It wasn't real. What Travis had said to him on the shuttle, about being attracted to him. There were probably still enough left around when he was writing the note to fuel the confession of love.

He knew all along, deep down, it had been too much to hope that Travis would ever love him, but he wanted it, needed it, so much.

Trying to put all thought of Travis out of his head he returned to his quarters to sleep.

* * *

It had been two days since anyone had seen him. Malcolm lay on his bed, trying to sleep. He spent most of his time like this. Trying to sleep, wishing to die. It wasn't true.

He hadn't eaten anything and his stomach ached but he couldn't move, couldn't go out. He might run into Travis. He couldn't live with that, knowing it wasn't true.

The door sounded. Malcolm looked at it. He considered yelling for a moment to make who ever it was go away but he didn't have the strength. He just lay there.

It rang a few more times, then opened. He was sure he locked it. He would have to check the lock. Travis came him. Malcolm refused to look up. He could smell food and guessed the Ensign had brought him some lunch.

"Malcolm?" Travis asked. Malcolm didn't move. He couldn't look at Travis. Hear that lovely voice tell him it was all a lie, a cruel joke on the part of the universe.

"Malcolm, I'm sorry if I did something wrong by leaving you, I would have decided to just be late for my shift if I knew it would upset you this much."

"It's not true."

"What isn't?"

"What you said on the shuttle."

"This is about that hormone, isn't it?" Malcolm looked over at Travis. Travis was watching him closely. "Dr. Phlox explained it to us. You think it was that what made me say I love you?" Malcolm nodded.

"I love you Malcolm."

"You mean it?" Malcolm tried to sound indifferent but the question came across as almost pleading. Travis nodded and he moved forward, pulling the other man into a tight embrace.

"I must admit I was a bit surprised to find myself telling you all that in the shuttle but it was true, I'd known it for a long time."

"I love you to Travis."

Travis smiled and kissed Malcolm's head softly.

"Are you going to stop hiding and start eating again now? I brought you some lunch."

"I'll try," Malcolm promised. "It's still hard."

"I know," Travis said softly, holding his lover. "This isn't just going to go away, for anyone. T'Pol, Archer and Trip are as upset about it as you are. But in time it'll fade. It'll leave you but, hopefully, I'll still be here."

Malcolm was so touched at Travis' words he had to fight back tears. He smiled and kissed the other man softly on the lips. He suddenly became very certain Travis would still be there. Through the next months when the nightmares were too much to handle Travis would be there to hold him. When flashbacks would scare him Travis would comfort him. When they were old and wrinkled and living in a little house in some seaside town and boring cadets with their stories, if a nightmare crept up on him about that terrible day, Travis would still be there to hold him.


End file.
